This is a request for an ADAMHA Research Scientist Award. The aims are (1) To examine organizational models of services at the community level and identify their operational differences; to synthesize the evidence on the the cost effectiveness of these models; and to identify key research questions and approaches; (2) To improve measures of service processes and outcomes; (3) To explore innovative data analytic techniques applicable to services research; (4) To examine the cost effectiveness of services for the severely mentally ill through controlled services trials, including (a) an assertive continuous team model compared to a paraprofessional "community companion" model and a professional clinic-based model, (b) the California capitated "Integrated Service Agency" model compared to usual services and to services in a "County Interagency Demonstration" site, (c) six treatment combinations for schizophrenics and their families, (d) additional studies focused on self-help programs, dual-diagnosis programs, and programs using atypical neuroleptics. Additional professional growth objectives are proposed.